


Unintentional

by because_nope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/because_nope/pseuds/because_nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to do this. This is just a temporary pain, it'll be good for you both in the long run. </p><p>Tears prick at your eyes as you walk away, ignoring the sound of his pleas.<br/>It's over now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional

" I don't think I can do this anymore," you speak quietly, as if not being loud will make this any less real. Wringing your hands in front of you give you something to look at other than his crestfallen expression. It was going to happen eventually, you two breaking up. You had too many problems, and  no way to fix them - not with him being so distant. Things were starting to become routine, and not the good kind. He would get upset by something and anytime you tried to ask him about it, you would get the response of "it's nothing, baby, don't worry about it." But how could you not when he was telling everyone what the problem was but you?

"What?" When you finally find the courage to look at him, he's taking a step toward you. You quickly step back, shaking your head and he stops, a pained expression crossing his face. "Lena, please." You have to do this. This is just a temporary pain, it'll be good for you both in the long run. _See how long you can tell yourself that before it stops easing the pain._

You shake off the wayward thought, knowing it wont do you any good. "I'm breaking up with you," you think it's hurts you more to say than it does him to hear it. "We've been building up to this for weeks now, Rory. And maybe that's my fault, after the situation with James..." He flinches at this, you don't know if it's from you saying his name, or James's.

James was some stupid kid whose games you fell into. You humoring his flirting turned into you flirting back, and eventually texting and conversations that shouldn't be had with guys that are definitely _not_ your boyfriend. Rory said he wasn't mad. Until one day he was, but by then there was nothing you could do.

"Angelina, we can fix-" but you can't let him finish that sentence because you _can't fix it._ And he must recognize the look on your face because he stops himself, and suddenly the silence in the hallway is the loudest thing you've heard in your life. Nine months with this boy and _God_ do you love him. "Please don't do this." His voice is as quiet as yours was when you first came out of class. "Please, let's talk about this. Let me fix it, Angie."

You have to walk away, _now._ Before you change your mind. Before _he_ changes your mind. Because you're weak around Rory, you always have been. And maybe you didn't mind before, but you can't be weak now. You turn around, ready to walk back to class, and your stomach drops when you feel his hand wrap around yours. He doesn't say anything and neither do you, but you allow yourself to enjoy the feeling of him touching you for one second more before you reach back to slowly remove his hand from you. Tears prick at your eyes as you walk away, ignoring the sound of his pleas.

It's over now.

_______________________________________

_Hey :)_

The text makes you smile. After you respond likewise, you pull up a picture of him, smiling harder as you do. Omari is the possibly the cutest thing you've seen in your life, and you're finally at the point where thinking that doesn't make your gut twinge with guilt. He's such a sweet and funny guy, and it's very easy for you to talk to him. Conversations between the two of you are never forced, rather they be extremely serious or just as silly. Over the past two months, you've found that you have a lot in common with him, and you subconsciously deemed him the guy version of yourself. You can see the two of you building a really strong relationship over the years and the thought makes you warm inside. You want so bad for him to be your happy ending, but somehow thoughts of Rory enter your mind soon after, making you hold yourself back. 

You and Rory broke up about year ago, and you're finally able to start trying to move on. You've met Omari and have been getting to know him while Rory has been in California for summer break doing... _other things._ You grimace and shake your head, refusing to get upset or jealous over some drunk that took your _ex-_ boyfriend's virginity.

You two have talked a bit since the break-up and fortunately there were no hard feelings. "I'm glad that we had what time we did together, but I'm not upset that we're broken up. I still care about you, a lot actually. I don't think I would be able to stand seeing you with someone else though," was his response when you asked if he thought you guys would ever get back together. And though that's not exactly an answer and you aren't sure what it means, you've decided to cross that bridge when you get to it.

Your phone dings in your hand, bringing you out of your thoughts. _What are you up to beautiful?_

_Just thinking_

You decide on impulse to text Rory, your thoughts about him actually causing you to miss him. And you think, maybe things will be okay before your phone dings again with a new notification.

_Hey_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend - hope this let's you let go of the past and move on. Check out Life with Earth, decided to make it a series of one-shots, though I'm not sure how often I'm going to update.


End file.
